Pokemon Pigeonary Episode 1:The Veiloh Region
by PokemonPigeonary
Summary: Ash travel's to the Veiloh Region also known as Pigeonary for his new Journey


A quick shot of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem shows with a Fiery, Electric and Icy background.

Zooms into the Pokemon World, the Narrator speaks. "The Pokemon World, A world filled with amazing creatures as far as the eye can see. You may find them wherever you choose, in Deserts, Cities, and even wandering near your hometown. Much like in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, home to a remarkable young trainer called Ash Ketchum" Ash in his brand new Red and White clothes picks up his hat while saying to Pikachu "This is gonna be awesome Pikachu, a new adventure" "Pikaaa" cried his starter Pokemon Pikachu. Ash said goodbye to his mom and left the house in excitement. Professor Oak picked Ash up in his car saying in joy "I'm so happy for you going on another adventure Ash, I have visited the Veiloh region many times, I think you will really like it there! So are you ready to leave" said an exited Professor Oak. "I'm stoked Professor, this will be our best adventure yet, right Pikachu" Pikachu then replied exited.

Ash and Oak are now in an Airport in Kanto, cutting to Team Rocket disguised while waiting for their flight. "So the twerp will be in Veiloh too" whispered James to Jessie. "Another day another lovely Pikachu capturing, you can't beat the classics" Jessie said joyfully. "With that Pikachu, imagine the support we will get from the boss for taking over the Veiloh Region" whispered Meowth. "When the twerp returns" Jessie said to Meowth and James who then both rhymed "Team Rocket will burn" Team Rocket then laughed. "Next Please" the ticket man called Jessie James and Meowth over. "Tickets please" he then asked to a confused Team Rocket. "Who needs tickets" Jessie replied smartly "Tickets are for midgets" James then rhymed with Jessie "Move it or lose it buster" Meowth then finished. "I'm sorry but if you wanna get on this flight you will need tickets" he said confused.

Ash and Oak are now on the plane to Veiloh. "The Veiloh Region can't wait to see what Pokemon are there" Ash said exited. "Ah yes the Pokemon, Pokemon from Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh and Unova can be found all over the region" Oak said to Ash. "So no new Pokemon" Ash replied confused and slightly disappointed according to his expression. "Well, new Pokemon or not, I came here to challenge the Veiloh league and win it, that's all there is too it"!

Ash looked out the window of the plane and saw a big island. "Ah" Ash lauged happily as he saw the island. Professor Oak immediately stated to Ash that it is the Veiloh Region! Ash got very excited as the plane began to land. The plane got off at the airport near Petit town. "We're here Pikachu" Ash exclaimed, "The Veiloh Region". Ash saw a man approaching him from the distance. "Hi" The man said approaching Ash. "My name is Professor Lavender, it's a pleasure" he shook Ash's hand as Professor Oak walked out of the Plane. "Professor Lavender, it's been years" Oak greeted the Veiloh Professor". "Well if it isn't Professor Oak, boy it has been a very long time, it's a pleasure to finally see you again" Lavender greeted Oak. He turned to Ash, "Now. How about I show you your starter Pokemon now"

Team Rocket fell off the plane after Jessie tripped! "You know you really need to watch your step" James complained "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH SMARTY PANTS AND WE THIS MESS WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HAPPENED!" Jessie snapped back at James. "If we got us a ticket everything would be fine" Meowth complained to both!

"The Pokemon you will be choosing you will find familiar from your previous Journeys. The first choice is the grass type Treeko" Professor Lavender threw out treeko's Pokeball and sent it out. "The second choice will be the fire type Charmander" He then threw out another Pokeball sending out Charmander. "And finally you can choose the water type Oshawott, come on out!" He then threw out the third Pokeball sending out Oshawott. "Do you know which one you will choose Ash?" said Oak to Ash. "Hmm" Ash is thinking. "Okay, I will choose Oshawott again!" "Very well, you may take your Pokemon and these Pokeballs" He then gave ash the Pokemon and the Pokeballs. Ash said goodbye to Lavender and Oak and walked out of the lab.

As Ash walked out he was stopped by a mysterious Trainer. "You must be starting your journey here right?" the trainer frowned! "Um..yes, and you are?". "They call me Rowan, I also just started my journey here in Veiloh, and you look like the type that came from Kanto!" Rowan then replied quietly. "What do you mean the type that came from Kanto?!" Ash snapped back! "Haha typical, how about we settle things with a battle!" Rowan turned his head revealing his face, he was dressed in dark blue clothes and had dark brown hair with a grey bandana across his forehead! "A battle you say, you know I never back down from a challenge!" Ash repied exited. "Just as I thought, the full of himself trainer who thinks he can win easily, you definitely are from the boonies!"Rowan laughed. "The winner of the battle will decide who's from the boonies". "Bring it on! Rowan frowned and glared into ash's eyes

"My first battle in Veiloh, Okay! Oshawott I choose you" Ash threw his pokeball to the battlefield! Oshawott cried as the Pokeball opened! "Okay charmander show him what Veiloh tastes like!" He threw out Charmander on the battlefield.

Ash began to command an attack! "Oshawott use water gun! Water shot out of Oshawott's mouth going towards the foe's charmander! "Dodge it!" Rowan quietly commanded and Charmander successfully dodged Oshawott's blast! Ash got mad! "Oshawott use water gun again!" he commanded! Oshawott shot another blast of water! "Dodge it again and then use tackle!" Rowan commanded charmander! Charmander dodged water gun again and hit Oshawott with force! "Come on Oshawott get up!" Ash shouted at Oshawott! Oshawott got up and Ash commanded another water gun! This time it hit charmander and it took a lot of damage! "All right Oshawott!" Ash cheered! Rowan gave charmander another command! "Use Iron tail" he frowned! The iron tail violently hit Oshawott and it fainted as a result! "Oshawott no! you did your best now take a good rest! Ash walked over to Rowan. "That was a fun battle Rowan, maybe we can battle again another time!"Just save it! You Kanto people disgust me! And he walked away without saying another word! "What is his problem?" Ash said to himself. "Who cares, we have a journey to go on Pikachu!

Ash strolled through route 1 on his own talking to Pikachu about how exited he is about his first gym battle. Cutting into a house Ash walked by, shows a girl with Long white hair and black clothes leaving her home to start her Pokemon journey. "Are you ready Squirtle?" The girl said to her Squirtle sitting on her shoulder. The girl then got on her bike and cycled though a small route. Back to Ash who has almost arrived in Soliar city. Suddenly Team Rocket appeared out of a Haxorus Mecha. "Ugh Team Rocket?! What are you doing here?!" Team Rocket begin with their new motto

Jessie:Such a Twerp, when will you learn

James:We shall explain why we have Returned!

Jessie:To light up the world with evil flames

James:To collect your Pokemon is why we came

Meowth:Enough geeky rhymes time to announce our names

Jessie:The Queen of Beauty, Jessie

James:And the king of Rhymes, James

Meowth:The master of humour, Meowth

All 3:And we all announce our super awesome cool new motto in the name of Team Rocket!

"Team Rocket! You're still creating new mottos huh?" Ash criticised "Isn't it such a beautiful entrance to our names" Jessie said joyfully "Come on Jessie we have to capture that Pikachu!" James snapped! The Haxorus robot grabbed Pikachu and held it in it's hand! "PIKACHU!" Ash called. "Finders Keepers" Jessie laughed". "And leavers losers" The all said at the same time as the Haxours mecha escaped quickly! Suddenly, a strong hydro pump attacked the robot freeing pikacu and the Girl from the house earlier appeared in front of ash! "Don't worry I got this!" she turned back to Ash. Ash ran over to his Pikachu and took it back! "GAHH YOU WRETCHED LITTLE RUNT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR ROBOT" Jessie screamed at the Girl and her squirtle! "You think now's a great time to retreat?! James yelled at Jessie! "Or we're dead meat! Meowth also shouted! "Squirtle use Hydro pump" The Girl said, "Pikachu, use electro ball, Ash also commanded! The powerful duo attack hit team rocket and the Haxorus robot exploded sending Team Rocket in the air! "You think we could have gotten a Reshiram robot?" James said to Jessie as Team Rocket flied through the sky. "It doesn't matter, but we gotta stop that twerp! Jessie yelled "Really, what's your next plan Jessie? Meowth mumbled. "WAAABBUFEETT!" Jessie's Wabbufett then screamed. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIINNNN! Twinkle!

Ash's Pikachu also fried the Girl's bike! "AHHH MY BRAND NEW BIKE! IT'S BARBEQUED!" Ash approached the girl. "Hey thanks for saving me out there" The girl turned to Ash and got in an outrage "LOOK WHAT YOUR PIKACHU DID TO MY BIKE! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON BOY!" Screamed the girl at Ash! "Whoa take it easy, I'm really sorry!" Ash apologised. "You know what I'm sorry too, it's not a big deal, the name is Violet, nice to meet you!" Violet greeted to Ash. "My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu, We just got here from Pallet town! Ash greeted. "Pallet town you say, I hear there's a lot of cool gym leaders there too!" Violet replied joyfully "Oh yes a lot of them! Ash then said back to Violet! "Say, how about I show you the quickest way to Soliar city!" Violet kindly assisted Ash. "Sure, that would be great, let's go! The camera zooms out as Ash and his new partner Violet travel to Soliar city for Ash's first gym badge.

Ending the episode shows Cilan in a Restaurant in Solius city. "So what brings you to The Veiloh Region Connoisseur?" asked the waiter in the restaurant. "I came here to see an old friend, and I'm planning to have a battle with him" Cilan said back as the episode ends with Cilan's lower face showing and smiling.

To Be Continued…


End file.
